The present invention relates to a process and to an apparatus for producing multiple-part product units.
Newspapers are often provided with supplements such as magazines, brochures, periodicals and the like. These supplements are loosely arranged in each case between legs of the folded newspaper. There is the danger, when handling these newspapers, that the supplements are displaced or even fall out of the newspaper. The problem arises, in particular, with supplements of a considerable weight and with a large number of supplements. The supplements often consist of high-quality paper with a smooth surface, which is often glossy. This increases the likelihood of slippage of the supplements in the newspaper. Furthermore, in the case of processing newspapers with such supplements, in particular in the despatch room, there is the problem that the supplements are displaced in the newspaper due to their mass inertia; if this occurs in the direction of the fold of the newspaper, then the latter bulges.
The object of the present invention is thus to provide a process and an apparatus for producing product units in which the printed products (newspapers, periodicals, parts thereof as well as supplements) arranged in an outer part are stopped or prevented from being displaced and falling out.